


Jack Attack

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Teleportation, The Incredibles - Freeform, dean 'babysits' jack, setting oneself on fire, this was probably a bad idea on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Castiel has to go somewhere, so Dean watches Jack for a while.





	Jack Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the second I had heard that his name would be Jack I couldn't get the Jack Jack Attack short out of my head. So i rewrote it with Dean and Jack. A warning for language, and honestly just kinda terrible writing. This was hard to write.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I got this,” Dean said as he ushered Cas out the door. “I grew up caring for Sammy, Jack’ll be a piece of pie.”

“I believe the expression is ‘piece of cake’, Dean,” Cas frowned at him.

“I know what I said,” Dean kissed him before giving him a push, “Now go.”

“Okay…” Cas pauses for a moment, “Just remember, if anything goes wrong I’m just a prayer away.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye!” and he closes the door before Cas can say anything more.

Dean walked to the living room with a smile. This was gonna be easy, he was sure of it. Jack was currently sitting in front of the television, some random cartoon playing flashing his hair and face with different colours in the dim light of the room. 

“Well, now that your dad is gone, we can have some fun,” he stepped in front of the tv and Jack strained his neck a bit to see what was going on before looking up at Dean, his eyebrow raised in a confused expression that screamed Cas. “I’m going to teach you how to shoot a gun.”

Jack frowns for a moment before turning the tv off and sighing, “Okay.” Dean smiled widely at that and led Jack to the impala, opening the trunk to pull out two shotguns and hand one to Jack before slamming the trunk closed. They walked quietly through the woods behind the bunker, birds chirping around them and dead leaves crunching under their feet. The wind blew gently and the smell of nature was heavy around them.

The smile didn’t leave Dean’s face as they walked to the clearing he had set up for them. Cans were lined up for them to shoot at, and Dean threw an excited glance at Jack who was confusedly examining his gun. It didn’t take Dean but a second to hoist the gun to his shoulder, explaining everything to Jack as he took aim and fired at a can near the middle, shooting it clean off the log it sat on. He told Jack to copy his actions and waited to hear the shot. And waited. And waited. In confusion he turned to where Jack had been standing, the spot now empty. “Jack?”

He heard rustling in the woods further on, and decided to investigate. Maybe Jack had walked ahead to explore more. When Dean arrived at the spot the rustling sound had come from, he looked around in pure confusion. Jack wasn’t there. Nothing was here. More rustling came from behind him, somewhere near where he had come from. His eyebrows creased with his growing confusion as he walked to yet another empty spot.

“Jack?” He called out the name as his eyes scanned the woods around him. “Jack?” A flash of a white shirt had him walking deeper into the woods, but again he found nothing.  Dean thought he spotted Jack in another direction and walked that way until, in annoyance, he simply walked back to the clearing.

There he found Jack sitting cross legged on the ground, gun next to him and all the cans shot off the log. Dean scratched the back of his head in confusion before he simply shrugged it off.

“Can we go back inside now?” Jack looked up at him.

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” Dean told him before going to walk back to the bunker, Jack trailing behind him. 

He held the door open for Jack, looking back to see no one. “Oh, son of a bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath before just walking into the living room where Jack was sitting, continuing to watch tv. “Can you teleport?”

“Hmm?” Jack hummed, looking up at Dean.

“Can you teleport?” Dean repeated his question, even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Jack blinked and disappeared for a moment before returning, “I guess. Cool.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “Can you maybe restrain from doing that for now?”

Jack shrugged. He still didn’t have a handle on his powers, so honestly he wasn’t sure whether he could stop it or not.

“Okay, that’ll have to be good enough,” Dean said, “How about we just watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Jack said and Dean popped a horror movie into the vcr before sitting on the couch behind where Jack had plopped down on the floor. It was one of Dean’s favourite movies, and he watched as Jack curled into himself during one of the scarier parts.

“You okay, kid?” Dean checked on him.

“Fine,” Jack responded, voice quiet as his eyes were glued to the screen.

Dean wasn’t convinced, and kept an eye on him as another scary part played. He watched as little sparks flickered around the spot Jack was sitting. “Uh…” he reached his hand out to touch Jack’s shoulder in his concern, but quickly withdrew when Jack lit on fire with a yelp.

“FUCK!” Dean barked out the word, jumping from the couch and running to where he knew they kept a fire extinguisher.

Jack watched him with confusion before he looked down, jumping to his feet as well in surprise. He screamed as he watched his hands burn before realizing the flames didn’t hurt. Dean ran up to him and quickly sprayed him with the extinguisher, coating him in foam. They both simply stared at each other for a minute in silence before Dean spoke.

“What the fuck was  _ that _ ?” he gestured to Jack’s body.

“I don’t know!” Jack responded, worry filling his voice. This was a new power, and one he was not sure about. The worry filled him and Dean’s eyes widened as flames began to lick at Jack’s skin once again. Dean raised the extinguisher again, spraying Jack with foam a second time. “What do I do?” Jack looked at him with a fear in his eyes and Dean scrambled for an answer.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly before looking up, “Cas! Jack’s turning into the human torch here, and I don’t know what to do!” he called out to his angelic boyfriend, but no response came. Jack started to pace and Dean sprayed him again without even looking, able to feel the heat of the fire grow as each step sounded on the bunker’s floor. He took a moment to thank the men of letters that the bunker’s floor was stone in this area.

“Dean…” Jack said his name worriedly and Dean turned back to him, spraying him with foam a fourth time as flames started to crawl up his legs.

“Just stay calm, Cas will be back any minute now,” Dean told him calmly, but he was worried as well. This was new to him. Sam had never turned into a human campfire when he got scared. He wasn’t even aware this was something that could happen with anyone, nephilim or not. “How about we just sit on the couch and wait for Cas to come home, okay?”

Jack nodded and sat down. Dean sat down next to him, but on the arm of the couch and turned so he could watch Jack. The tv played in the background, the credits rolling as they sat there staring silently at each other until Cas returned.

Cas returned late at night to Jack and Dean both passed out on the couch, the fire extinguisher on the floor by Dean’s feet. He stared curiously around the room, a bit of black ash staining the floor and foam still on random places in the room. He didn’t question it, though. Instead he grabbed a blanket to drape over the two. For a moment he just watched their peaceful faces before leaving the room.

The smell of smoke followed him out though, and a yelp of ‘fuck!’ reached him, forcing him to look back at the two. Jack and Dean had both scrambled off the couch, Dean spraying the fire extinguisher at the couch where flames had lept up.

“Cas!” Dean called out, face angled toward the ceiling.

Cas walked up to him, “Yes?” His voice caused Dean to jump and turn on him.

“What is this? Jack’s fucking lighting up like the goddamn Human Torch! Is this normal?” Dean furrowed his brow at Cas, who snuck a look at Jack who had a matching expression.

“I guess it is,” Cas answered him.

“You guess?” Dean stared at him.

“Well, Jack is Lucifer’s son, so it does make sense in a way,” Cas said.

Dean sighed at that. Cas did have a point. “Well, I think Sam and Gabe should watch him next time.”

Cas nods in agreement and Jack smiles at that. Sam and Gabe were his favourite uncles, so he was perfectly content with that arrangement.


End file.
